Brutal Love
by dustbunniehailey
Summary: Alfred gets caught in Russian territory and is interrogated b/c he is believed to be a spy. Yaoi boyXboy  RusAmer  One shot


America sat there quietly, there wasn't much else he could do at the moment, being tied up and all. A gentle sigh escaped his, this was getting old. Being stuck in the dark got old after a while.

The only door to his cell opened, spilling painful light into the room. The American blinked rapidly as tears formed in his eyes. A few figures entered the room and a switch was thrown blinding the American further.

"Damn…if I had known there was a light I would have turned it on!" America said as the others came into a blurry focus, "You bastards do know that I actually can't see without my glasses right?"

His glasses were roughly thrust upon his face, faces coming in much clearer than before. His stomach did a flip flop as he recognized one of the faces, Ivan Braginski, also known as the nation of Russia. It would not be in the American's favor for the people who captured him to know he was a nation like the tall Russian. Well if they knew Russia was a nation, but if not them having connections would not work well either, no it would be better if they didn't know of their connection.

The first guy, who America called "Dude 1", came up to him and started to talk to him in Russian. Now the American wasn't that ignorant to not know any Russian, but he only knew what Russia had taught him, and those words and phrases would so not be useful here.

"Yo, dickhead! I don't understand what the fuck you are saying! Speak some fucking English!" said the irritated American.

"What is your name?" America looked towards the heavy accent, Russia gave him a blank face.

"Alfred…" he replied.

"Are you a spy?"

"No."

"Why were you snooping around the government building?"

"Looking for a friend…" America mentally fixed the statement, _Looking for you, idiot!_

"Who is your friend?"

"None of your business…"

"Do you know what kind of position you are in?"

"No…"

'Dude 1' seemed to be having a fight with 'Dude 2', they were screeching at each other in Russian. Russia stepped in and took control of the conversation, the other two seemed to agree on what was being said and left the room.

The door closed shut, but neither made a word to acknowledge that they knew each other. Finally, Russia leaned in and whispered into America's ear, "I am sorry for what is about to happen…"

"S'kay, do what you have to do Ivan…"

With a nod the large Russia backed away and took a swing, the hit was so hard it knocked the American out cold.

~DBH~

Alfred woke up with a pounding headache, after the brutal beating Toris had picked him up requested by Russia, since he really couldn't take him out. Alfred searched out blindly and found his glasses. Stiffly he tried to get out of bed, but couldn't stop the loud groan of pain from escaping his lips. The door to the bedroom opened and in entered Ivan, a look of worry on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he gently pushed the American back into the bed.

"No…I'm not fucking all right! Couldn't you have gone a bit easier on me at all?" asked the sore American.

"Nyet, it would have looked bad for me."

"Fucking Commie…" Alfred replied, rubbing the already healing bruises.

"I am pretty sure I am the one doing the fucking in this relationship, da?" said Ivan with a completely straight face.

Alfred just stared at his so called lover, "Whatever…Vanya…"

Ivan smiled, and went over to his angered lover and placed a gentle kiss on the other's forehead. Alfred whined and looked into the violet orbs, his bright blue ones asking for another kiss. Ivan complied and kissed Alfred on the lips, the other man wrapped his arms around the other and deepen the kiss.

Ivan slowly pushed the American down onto the bed, so Alfred was lying on his back with Ivan on top of him. Since Ivan had taken the American's clothes off, well all except the other man's American flag boxers, it wasn't really much of a challenge to start making a trail of kisses down his lover's chest.

Ivan tweaked with Alfred's rock hard nipples and started to suckle on one of them, earning low moans from the other. He gave equal attention to the other one as well. Ever so slowly, Ivan made his way down to the elastic of his lover's boxers. With one quick tug, they were off and halfway across the room.

The American's rock solid erection broke free of it's confined space, the Russian slowly ran his fingers over the shaft, barely touching it the whole way up. Then without much warning to his partner he took the shaft into his mouth and started to suck.

Alfred's hand twisted into the pale locks of his Russian lover. "Vanya…" Alfred panted out. Ivan grinned and started to hum as he moved his mouth up and down the hard shaft, his tongue swirling around the head of the member. "Vanya….Vanya…so close…"

"Nyet lover, you can't come to early now, we are not even close to being done…" Alfred glared as Ivan just gave him a sweet, innocent smile.

"Jerk…"

"I love you too," Ivan replied making his lover blush profoundly.

"Love you too…." Alfred mumbled , looking down at their hands entangled with each other.

Ivan smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips, "Now shall we finish what we started?"

Alfred nodded and smiled slightly, "But go easy on me…I'm still sore from that brutal beating you gave me yesterday…"

"Da, make me feel guiltier than I already do…" Ivan said as he rolled his eyes, "But I will try if that pleases you."

Alfred just smiled and kissed Ivan pulling him back down so the larger man laid on top of him. Ivan groped blindly for the bottle of lube that he kept in the night stand next to his bed, his hand wrapped around the round bottle.

Ivan broke the kiss and leaned back up so he was parallel to his lover. Gently he spread Alfred's legs, coating his fingers with a generous amount of lube he stuck on finger in, then two, and finally three. He thrusted his fingers into the tight hole, stretching it so it would hurt less when he claimed his lover once again.

Soft moans escaped Alfred's swollen lips, his eyes were clouded over with lust and need. They were also pleading for Ivan to take him right there.

"I want to here you say it lover…" Ivan breathed into Alfred's ear, making the other shiver as he bit down gently on the shell of the ear.

"Please Vanya…take me now…I want to feel your large cock inside me and I want you to fuck me senseless…please!"

Ivan smirked and poured some lube onto his own throbbing erection. He pulled his fingers out of his young lover and slowly push his rock hard cock inside his sunflower.

Alfred gasped and his groped blindly for some kind of hand hold. Only finding the sheets his hands fisted in them, knuckles white. He would have thought he would have been use to his lover's size by now but every time it was such a great pressure in his ass.

"I can start moving now, da?" Ivan asked, complete aware of how large he was and how it affected his lover.

Alfred nodded, so Ivan slowly pulled out till only the head was left inside and quickly thrusted back in. He grunted and kept a steady pace, the moans and groans escaping his lover's mouth made him quicken his pace.

Ivan leaned down and started to kiss Alfred, who eagerly kissed back, his arms snaking around his lover's neck and his hands twisted into pale locks once again.

Alfred gasped as a never was struck making him see pure white and arch back in pleasure. Ivan kept aiming for the same spot and succeeded in hitting it now with every thrust.

"Vanya…AH! I'm gonna….AH!" Alfred came against their stomachs as his prostate was struck extremely hard by Ivan's member.

The clenching of muscles as Alfred came, tore a gasp from Ivan as his cock twitched and he thrusted deep inside his lover and came inside.

They laid there, a tangle of arms and legs. Slowly Ivan pulled out and settled beside his lover on the bed. Alfred wiggled closer to Ivan and snuggled up against him. Ivan placed a lightly kiss on a sweaty forehead, his arms wrapping around his lover, but at the last second he pulled the sheets over them so they would not freeze during the cold night that was common for his home.

"Good night Vanya…I love you…" said Alfred sleepily as he buried his head into Ivan's chest, content to be with his lover.

"I love you too my beautiful sunflower…" Ivan replied as his own eyelids became heavy and he fell asleep with his most precious sunflower in his strong embrace.

* * *

**So this is seriously my first finished yaoi...please no flames, constructive cristism fine, but no straight out dissing...it does hurt one's pride! But i started out really harsh and brought back to a lovely ending. And i so Ship this pairing and other ones! AKA if you've read some of my other work you know i ship USxUK, but see when i ship FrUK i ship RusAmer! it all has it's reasons! Anyways please review! **

**3**

**~DBH~**


End file.
